Harry's 6th Year
by Sir-Tannin
Summary: It is Harry's 6th year an new conections are discovered. Please R&R. First fic warning
1. Return to Privit DR

This is my first Fanfic so please excuse my lack of style, and ability. Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to the creative mind of J.K. Rowling and I am not receiving any monetary compensation for this story. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own and your amusement during what will no doubt be a long wait for Book 6.  
  
So on with the story. BTW the story starts shortly after the events in the "Order of the Phoenix".  
  
Return to Privet Dr.  
  
On the way back to #4 Privet Drive uncle Vernon looked very rattled by the warning Mad Eye gave him so Harry just stared out the window and thought of all his friends that he won't see until September 1st. For some reason though the one person he can't wait to see is not Ron or Hermione but Ginny.  
  
"Alright boy," Vernon said as they pulled into the driveway, "no lip. No talk of any strange things whatsoever. Do you hear me BOY!"  
  
"Yes, uncle Vernon." Harry said dejectedly.  
  
"Also do not mention to any one what that freak at the station said." Vernon said harshly.  
  
"Yes, sir" Harry said.  
  
As Harry was getting out of the car he noticed standing next to Aunt Petunia a boy about Harry's age that could not be Dudley due to the fact that he looked like a rugby player (American Football linebacker type).  
  
"Vernon dear, how do you like Dudley's new look?" Petunia asked.  
  
"What happened to you, son?" Vernon asked  
  
"That's you Dudley?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes it is me, Harry" Dudley says. "Do you need any help with your trunk?"  
  
"You want to help me?" Harry asked. He was flabbergasted by this person who said he was Dudley.  
  
The rest of the Dursleys were beside themselves with this weird behavior coming from their son.  
  
"What? I can't help him? I talked to Mrs. Figg and she said that Harry saved my life last summer when that thing attacked us. Over the year I thought how I treated him and came to the decision that I really did not deserve to have Harry as an acquaintance let alone as a cousin. If he is the person who would do that for someone who treated him like trash, then I can't imagine what he would do for someone he calls a friend." Dudley explained  
  
"What would she know about those freaks?" asked Vernon  
  
"She is a Squib." Harry said.  
  
"And what is a Squib?" asked angrily Vernon looking at Harry.  
  
"A squib is someone from a wizardly family that does not have any magic in themselves." stated Petunia  
  
"Who told you that, Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry  
  
"Yea, who told you mom?" inquired Dudley  
  
"Lily" stated Petunia. "Come on boys lets get your stuff inside. Oh Dudley, tomorrow we are going to the dentist to tighten you braces."  
  
To be continued 


	2. At the Dentist

At the dentist  
  
The Next day Harry, Dudley and Aunt Petunia arrived at a new dentist in Little Whiting. Just after they opened.  
  
"Why are we coming here mom?" Dudley asked after entering the office.  
  
"Well dear you father's cousin moved his practice here, and he is a much better dentist then your old one." Petunia said  
  
Harry became slightly depressed upon hearing they were at a relative of uncle Vernon.  
  
"Welcome to the New Little Whiting Dental Clinic, what can I do for you Ma'm?" asked a voice that to Harry sounded very familiar. Looking up he could not believe his eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Harry looking at a Hermione, dressed in scrubs, in the Gryffindor colors, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail sitting at the reception's desk.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione. "Mom! Dad! Come here!"  
  
"What is it dear?" chimed a pair of voices from the back as two adults walk out of the back. The woman looks like an older version of Hermione and the man was 2.1 meters tall built like a bigger version of the new Dudley though with blond hair.  
  
Upon seeing who was out in the lobby the man asked "Ah Petunia, which one of these boys is my cousin?" with a strained look on his face.  
  
At this question Hermione got a deathly pale look on her face.  
  
"Samuel, this is your cousin Dudley," her hand resting on the solder of Dudley. "He goes to you old school smeltings. This is Harry my sister's son, he goes to..."  
  
"Hogwarts" interrupted Hermione.  
  
Caught off guard by this statement Petunia looked angerly at Hermione, who looked like she couldn't be happier. "And how do you know this young lady?" asked Petunia.  
  
"I go there as well," stated Hermione.  
  
"So we finally get to talk for once Harry," said the woman. "My name is Hillary. So you helped save my little 'Minone form a troll the first year you both were there."  
  
"Is this true Harry?" asked Dudley looking at the slight blush in both Harry's and Hermione's faces.  
  
"That was nothing compared to what he did in our second year" said Hermione.  
  
"What did he do for you then?" asked Dudley eagerly.  
  
"Oh what he did was not for my benefit but for Ginny," said Hermione smirking at Harry's discomfort at this statement.  
  
Looking at Harry questioningly Dudley asked, "What did he do?"  
  
"Well he defeated a Basilic by himself," stated Hermione simply.  
  
A gasp was heard from one of the adults.  
  
"I had help from Fawlks you know," said Harry to Hermione.  
  
"Who is Fawlks?" asked Dudley  
  
"He is Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix." Harry and Hermione said together.  
  
There was a tap at the side window, where an owl was sitting with a newspaper atached to one of it's legs. Hermione goes over to it and starts to pat herself looking for something.  
  
"Harry do you have a sickle on you I don't seem to have any on me," asked Heminone.  
  
Harry pulls out a galleon and tosses it to her. "This is the only type of coin I have right now."  
  
Upon seeing the galleon the owl starts pulling out change for it and when done Hermione has her Daily Prophet.  
  
When she opened the paper something caught her eye. "Harry listen to this:  
  
Sirius Black cleared of all charges!  
  
Yesterday the Ministry of Magic released a statement that said that they captured one Peter Petwich, who you may recall was supposedly killed by Sirius Black. He admitted to authorities that he was the one to betray the Potters all those years ago and framed his then friend Sirius. The statement continues with stating that Sirius Black was killed a month ago while defending the life of some minors from some dark wizards, the identites have been withheld from the statement. Mr. Black's will be read to only a few select people. We hope to be able to get a copy of the will for our readers.  
  
"Wow Harry isn't this great?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I guess, I just wish he was still alive," Stated Harry.  
  
Harry thought he heard "thank Merlin" softly come out of his aunt's mouth.  
  
"Come on Dudley dear, we need to get your braces tightened" said Petunia. "Hermione, you can call me Aunt Petunia. Ok?" 


	3. Goin to the Eye Doctor

Going to the Eye Doctor  
  
During the next week Hermione came over a few times to hang out with Harry and Dudley, mainly trying to help Harry grieve for Sirius. During this time Vernon wasn't told that she goes to Hogwarts. Aunt Petunia was surprising very nice also during this time.  
  
On the Saturday after the dentist Hermione was dropped off at the Dursly's so she could go shopping and to see the optometrist with Harry, Dudley, and Aunt Petunia. She was surprised to find that Vernon was home, since she tried to avoid him.  
  
"Come inside dear, Dudley and Petunia will be ready shortly," said Vernon escorting her into the living room. "I hope Harry has not been bothering you when you visit Dudley. His kind are nothing but trouble."  
  
He did not realize that Harry and Dudley came down the stairs at that moment, or that Petunia was about to enter from the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean by 'his kind'?" Hermione asked in a dark voice.  
  
"Well he is a freak you know going to the school for the criminally inclined." stated Vernon  
  
"No he does not" said Hermione angrily.  
  
"Oh what lies has he told you then?" asked Vernon with a smirk on his face.  
  
"None, he goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. The same school I go to Uncle," Stated Hermione enjoying the stunned expression on his face.  
  
At that moment Petunia decided to walk in. "Ah Hermione dear you are here and I see the boys are ready to go. "Let us be off then." she said ushering the kids out the door.  
  
In the Dursly's car Petunia asked for the address of the Optometrist that Hermione found.  
  
"So why are we going to this particular eye doc?" asked Dudley  
  
"Well he takes Gringot's notes" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh in that case if you need anything there I will pay for it." Harry stated.  
  
"Oh and how are you going to pay for it? You have no money." asked Petunia  
  
At this Hermione started to laugh out loud. "He is the third richest wizard in the world" she tried to say between laughs.  
  
"I don't think we should tell dad that. Ok mom?" asked Dudley looking to his mom.  
  
"Your right dear I don't think we should tell Vernon that Harry is rich." said Petunia.  
  
Harry starts to think about the changes in two of his relations and in what directions these changes are going.  
  
When they get to the optometrist, Dr. McCoy's Eye Clinic, they head in and see it decorated in red and orange. Harry cringes at the color scheme as it reminds him of Ron's room at the Barrow. When Harry was called in to see the doctor, the doctor was speechless when he saw the scar.  
  
"Well, well, it seams that I have the honor of meeting 'the-boy-who- lived'" said the doctor when he could speak again. "So what can this humble squib do for you? And call me doc, OK?"  
  
"Well I would like a new prescription for glasses. Also could I get something to wear for quidich?" asked Harry.  
  
"Lets get your eyes check first and then we can talk about your options ok?"  
  
After the exam, they talked about Sport glasses, pilot goggles, regular glasses, and contacts. The contacts intrigued Harry for these were wizard contacts, when you taped the container once they would appear in the eyes of the person holding the container and tapping twice while holding an empty container would remove the contacts. There were also the versions that you could wear all week long and those that changed your eye color.  
  
"I think I will get the week long contacts. When Can I come back and get them?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well if you want while I am examining Hermione and Dudley I can have my associate get a month's supply ready. That would be four sets because after the week is up you have to toss them," explained the Doc.  
  
"Ok, I will send in Hermione then," said Harry.  
  
While Hermione was in the doctor's office a fellow, in a white wizard robe/lab coat, comes out of the back and asks "H. Potter, I have your month's supply of lenses. I have been instructed to show you how to put them in."  
  
"What? The doc said that all I had to do was tap the container once with my wand and they would pop right in." said Harry since no one else was in the office.  
  
The assistant looks at Harry for a moment and then sees the scar. Eyes widen when he says "oh you're Harry Potter. Sorry thought you were a mugle sorry." he then hands Harry one set and Harry taps it once with his wand and then takes off his glasses.  
  
A little bit later Hermione comes out upset and Dudley goes in.  
  
"What is the problem, dear?" asked Petunia.  
  
Looking at her, Hermione said "Well. Now I have to wear glasses when I read only."  
  
"Oh so that means we will see you wearing glasses ALL the time now," Harry teases.  
  
Hermione turns to scold Harry when she notices that he is not wearing his glasses. "What happened to your glasses?" she asks.  
  
"He is wearing his new contacts dear" Petunia said.  
  
"Oh, Ginny's going to stare at you Harry." teased Hermione.  
  
At that moment Dudley and the doctor come out of the office. "Mrs. Dursley, would you please tell your son to stop casting that illumination charm on my lights?" asked that doctor.  
  
"What?" the three of them asked at the same time.  
  
"You must be mistaken Doc. Dudley is a mugle not a wizard," said Harry.  
  
"Then how can you explain the fact that when I turned off my lights, so I could do my test, his hands stared to glow?" Asked Doc. "He was also mumbling 'Protonis'."  
  
"Where did you hear that word Dudley?" asked Petunia.  
  
"When that Dementor attacked Harry and me last year he said 'Protonis' and this silver deer appeared and drove off the Dementor," said Dudley.  
  
Turning to Harry, Hermione said angrily, "You did not tell us about any attack Harry."  
  
Noticing a small fireplace in the corner of the waiting room, Harry asked, "Hey Doc, Do you have any floo powder?"  
  
"Yes I do, Why?" responded Doc, moving over to a drawer in the receptionist's desk and pull's out a small bag.  
  
"Well I would like to call Dumbledore, and ask him about Dudley's sudden ability," stated Harry.  
  
Doc hands the bag over to Harry, who takes a pinch of powder and tosses it into the fireplace and says "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School."  
  
Out of the fireplace a ghostly head appears. "Ah Harry what can I do for you today?" asks Dumbledore. After looking around he spots Petunia, Dudley, and Hermione. "What a present surprise to see you Ms. Granger," he adds warmly.  
  
"Well sir, Dudley is apparently doing magic unconsciously now," says Harry.  
  
"Ah an interesting development I must say. I would like you to take Dudley and help him find a wand, also let him read some of your schoolbooks, ok?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Ok sir, I guess our next stop is Digon Alley," said Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry, while you are there stop off at Weaslys Wizard Works. Fred and George want to talk to you. I will have Remus and Tonks go with you." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Where are we to meet them?" asked Harry.  
  
"They should be there soon. You are at you aunt's place right?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No we are at Dr. McCoy's Eye Clinic," said Harry.  
  
"Ah, they will be there in 3 minutes then. Wait for them," Dumbledore said as his head disappeared.  
  
A few moments later while Harry and Hermione were telling Dudley about Digon Alley, Remus and Tonks show up. Harry notices that they are holding hands. "Sorry if we interrupted a date or something," teased Harry. They both blush redder then a Weasley red.  
  
"Ok lets go, nice seeing you again Petunia," Remus says.  
  
"Do I know you sir?" asked Petunia.  
  
"The last time we talked was at Lily and James' wedding, I was the groomsman who walked down the isle with you," said Remus.  
  
"Oh, you don't look to good Moony. Still can't get a job?" asked Petunia.  
  
"Well no one will hire a known werewolf. So no I have not held a job since I left the teaching position at Hogwarts." Said Remus. "So shall we be off?"  
  
To be continued 


	4. Digon Alley

Author's Notes 2  
  
egastin77 (2), PhoenixPadfoot89, sillypaulie: thank you for your comments  
  
Makotochi, Hook Em Horns, dbzdragonlanceman: hope you like the bomb I am going to release in the next few chapters.  
  
met19: I think it will work better like this though  
  
hotty: Hotty, Hotty I know I do a lot of dialogue, most of my creative writing, in school so far as been in script format.  
  
Faerie Snitch: wish I could reread my copy of the books but they are currently in the hands of my sister-in-law.  
  
Now back to our show:  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
When they got to Diagon Alley they saw a new shop that was very busy. It was Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. as they entered they saw that Ron and Ginny working the counter with Lee Jordon and the twins. when the twins saw that Harry was there they went over to him and dragged him into the backroom.  
  
"Man Harry it is good to see you," said Fred.  
  
"where are your glasses?" asked George.  
  
"Well it is good to see you guys doing good. and I am wearing contacts now," said Harry. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well when we filed the paper work for this business we named you a partner. we also are taking 10% of the profits and putting them in a vault we opened for you," said Fred as he hands Harry a key.  
  
"The number is 999," added George.  
  
"Thanks guys," Harry said.  
  
When he came out of the back of the shop he received a hug from the side. Looking to the side he got the hug he saw it was Ginny. "What's the mater?" asked Harry. He liked the feeling he was getting holding her.  
  
"There is that bully Dudley here and Ron is about to go critical on him because he is hanging near Hermione. What is he doing here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"oh not much just getting his wand is all and the reason he is hanging with Hermione, well you have to ask her," explained Harry.  
  
"He is a late bloomer?  
  
"Well Dumbledore said to get him a wand."  
  
"oh, be right back," Ginny said as she went over to Hermione and dragged her away from Dudley.  
  
Ron walks over to Harry with a determined look on his face. "What is he doing hanging around Hermione?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I promised them I would not tell you have to ask Hermione or Dudley." Harry said with a grin. "Oh you may want to tell Minone that you like her."  
  
"He's what" yelled Ginny from the other side of the store.  
  
"I see Ginny found out," commented Harry.  
  
Ron walks over to Hermione while Ginny walks over to Harry looking very upset. "~I can't believe it you are related to Hermione~," she said to Harry quietly.  
  
Harry looks at Ginny with a surprised expression on his face. "What did you say?" he asked.  
  
Looking at Harry questioningly, "I said 'I can't believe it, you are related to Hermione.'"  
  
"Well we are not related to each other just to Dudley. Me through Aunt Petunia and Hermione though Uncle Vernon. Also when you said it the first time you spoke Paseltounge," Harry explained.  
  
"How can I speak Paseltounge when no one in my family ever could?" she said in a near growl.  
  
"Probably the same way I can, because of Tom" He said.  
  
"Hey Harry, can we get my wand now?" asked Dudley as he approached them  
  
"~You had best come back so we can continue our talk, ~" she hissed into Harry's ear.  
  
"Ok I will come back after we get his wand," Harry said to Ginny. "Come on Dudley lets go to Olivander's."  
  
After about an hour and a half later Mr. Olivander was at wits end, they had gone through 3/4 of his stock and still had not found a wand that liked Dudley. "Let me try something Mr. Dursley," Olivander said. Pulling out a wooden box and handing it to Dudley. He opens the pox and finds a small wand in it, gray and only 9 inches long. when he picks it up he finds that he feels warm.  
  
"Interesting that is one my father made and it too has a brother wand too," said Mr. Olivander.  
  
"Brother wand?" asked Dudley.  
  
"Who has the other one?" asked Harry. To Dudley, "I will tell you about them later."  
  
"Dumbledore," Olivander stated.  
  
When they stepped out side they spotted Hermione, Ron, and Ginny heading their way with Tonks and Remus scowling at them as they approached.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, with a big grin on his face.  
  
"You know what. you are not to try and disappear on me when I am escorting you around. What would have happened if there were any Deatheaters around?" asked Remus.  
  
"I would have hexed them," stated Harry simply.  
  
"Harry you are supposed to not use magic when not in school," Hermione said. "And you can't use magic without your wand normally."  
  
"Well I carry my wand around all the time. Also I could care less about that rule if a life depended upon me using magic or not." replied Harry.  
  
After about an hour or so Petunia said, "We need to get home, dears."  
  
When they got to Privet drive they saw the Granger family car parked out front next to a black Rolls Royce Ghost. As they came in the door they saw ALL of Harry's things in the entryway. Petunia looked very worried about this. From the living room they heard Vernon yell, "Come here, Boy."  
  
In the living room they saw the Grangers sitting on a couch and Mrs. Finch in a chair that was from the Kitchen, with Vernon sitting in his chair. Also standing in the room was Professor McDougall. you are stay  
  
"Hello Professor," chorused Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hello children, I have your OWLs with me," she said.  
  
"ENOUGH," roared Vernon. "I want ALL the freaks out of this house now. And boy, take your stuff with you, do not come back for any reason. I don't want to see any of you freaks again."  
  
"Dad you don't really mean that do you? All those who can use magic have to leave?" asked a worried Dudley.  
  
"Yes I do Dudley, this is so we don't get anymore mixed up in this nonsense," explained Vernon.  
  
"OK," Dudley said tiredly. As he passed Harry he whispered, "Wait for me."  
  
Professor McDougall tells Harry to put his stuff in the black car outside. Dudley goes upstairs and packs quickly an over night bag. The Grangers help Harry with his stuff and learn about Dudley's new talent. As they put Hedwig in the backseat Dudley comes out of the house with his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on Dudley you can stay with us," says Hillary quietly.  
  
"Where are we going Professor?" asked Harry as he and McDougall were leaving Little Whiting.  
  
"We are going to headquarters," she stated.  
  
"Oh," Harry said in a very quiet and subdued voice.  
  
"By the way, Dobby and Winky are working temporarily at headquarters and Krester died when he realized what he did, causing the death of his master." she said. "Winky has taken to calling you 'Master Harry.'"  
  
"Is Dobby trying to correct her?" he asked.  
  
"Yes and she is trying to get him to call you master as well."  
  
TBC 


	5. New home

The New Home  
  
When they get to 12 Grumand place Minerva drives around to the back and park the car in the garage that is there. As Harry steps out of the car he hears in a deep booming voice "The new Master is here."  
  
"What, in Merlin's name, was that?" asked Minerva.  
  
"I do not know, Professor," Harry replied. He then saw Dumbledor stride out of the house and approaches Harry.  
  
"Harry, it appears I need to ask you if the order can use this place as a headquarters still?" asks Dumbledor.  
  
"Why?" asks Harry in response.  
  
"Well it appears you now own the old Black Manor."  
  
"I what? How did I get ownership of this place?"  
  
"I think Mr. Black left it to you, Mr. Potter," Minerva cut in.  
  
"Oh. Sir, how did you know I got possession of Black Manor?" inquired Harry.  
  
"Well in the main living room while some of us were having a meeting about your new situation the Black family crest that was inlayed on the table was changed to your ancestral family crest." answered Dumbledor.  
  
"Albus, what is his ancestral crest?" asked Minerva nervously.  
  
"The crest of Godric Grifyndor," stated Harry.  
  
"What makes you think that, Harry?" she asks.  
  
"He is correct, Minerva my dear," Dumbledor says. "Harry I need to know if we can still use the New Grifyndor Manor as headquarters."  
  
"No problem sir," Harry answers.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Dumbledor then turns and walks into the back yard and mumbles something. "Gryfindor Manor is now unplotable." he says with some finality.  
  
As they go into the Manor house they see that it is now brightly lit from wall sconces and painted in the colors of Gryfindor. Snape appears, "What has happened to this house?" he asks, "I was here this morning and it was not like this."  
  
"Sirius's heir has come to take up residence and the Manor has recognized his right to live here," Dumbledor says.  
  
"Oh I thought Harry couldn't leave his Aunt's place for his own safety," Snape commented.  
  
"Today Uncle Vernon found out that Hermione goes to Hogwarts and when we came back from shopping he threw all of us, that could do any magic, out of the house," said Harry quietly.  
  
"What would Ms. Granger be doing over at your Uncle's house?" he asked.  
  
"Well we discovered that Sam Granger and Vernon Dursley are cousins." stated Harry.  
  
"Yes and young Mr. Dursley will be joining his cousins at Hogwarts this year and will be put into Gryfindor house as he is a late bloomer." Dumbledor stated. "Oh Harry, tomorrow you are going to Gringots for the reading of Sirius's Will."  
  
"Oh,' commented Harry as he started to go into His new house.  
  
When he entered the back hall he saw that it was a, brightly lit, large hall with light mahogany bead board as a waistcoat. The floor was tiled in green marble. Above the chair rail the walls were painted a light goldenrod. The back staircase was carpeted in a pale red carpet. As he reached the second floor he noticed a door with his name on it. When he opened the door he saw that the room was about the size of the Gryfindor common room at Hogwarts. The plush carpet was a nice deep teal, while the walls were done in a light Goldenrod with the waistcoat being a cherry and cedar wishbone layout.  
  
"So how do you like your new room, dear?" asked a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
Turning around he saw that it was Molly Weasley. "I like it a lot" he said.  
  
She walks over to Harry and gives him a big hug. "I am so sorry for you," she says.  
  
"Was this Sirius's room?" He asked.  
  
"No I can't find it anymore." she said.  
  
Dobby appeared in the room at that moment. "Mister Harry Potter sir, it is good to see you again," he said as he rushed to Harry and hugged his legs.  
  
"Uh, Dobby, where is Sirius's room?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, Mister Harry Potter sir, Sirius's room is no more. When the house accepted you as the new owner it moved all of his personal belongings to the attic and converted the floor into a new configuration to what it thought at your needs." Turning to Molly he added, "you youngest son's room as been moved to across the hall and your daughter's has been moved to the next door with a connecting door to this room's bathroom."  
  
"Why are Harry and Ginny sharing a bathroom?" asked Molly.  
  
"Dobby not know why just that they are. Like your son is with S.P.E.W. girl, she not liked by House elf community" replied Dobby sadly. "Warn her that the House elves at Hogwarts will not do her laundry and prevent her from using the laundry room this year if she does not stop trying to free them against their wish."  
  
"I will Dobby I will. And call me Harry, OK?" Harry replied.  
  
"I have to get the dinner ready, Harry, and no dobby I can handle it," said Molly.  
  
After Harry was done with putting his things away he went looking at his new house. The second floor (the one he started on) he discovered that there were 8 additional bedrooms about the size of the master bedroom at Privet Dr. and one study. One floor up there was four larger bedroom suites about the size of his room down stairs and two studies. The top Floor had two larger bedrooms and the doors to the Attic 1 & 2. the ground floor had the front and back entryways, which were two stories tall, also there was a large dinning room next to the kitchen, living room, Den, library and an indoor courtyard about 30 feet square and it went the height of the Manor covered by glass. The court yard's air space looked like it was an aerial maze. There was also a door in the Kitchen that was labeled "Order of the Phoenix" that he could not open.  
  
After he was done exploring he went back to his room and looked at the spacious bath thinking about taking a bath when he saw that the towels in here had the monograms H & G over a large P. also on the back of the door to Ginny's room was a white terrycloth robe, her size, with the same monogram on the back but over the left breast was her name. Looking on the back of his door was a similar one but in his size with his name on the front. The bathroom was divided into three rooms the first room was where two sinks were. The smaller of the other two was where the toilet and the bidet were. The last room had a shower with a smoked glass surround and a large Jacuzzi type tub that could hold 4 people comfortably. As he put his clothes on a stool in there the tub started to fill with warm to hot water.  
  
As he was drying off after the long soak with the jets on there was a knock on the door to the bathing chamber. Wrapping the towel around himself he said, "Yes"  
  
"Harry, are you decent?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Just a moment," he replied grabbing his clean shirt so that she would not see the scars on his chest and back. Surprisingly it fit. He reached over and unlocked the door. "What can I do for you Ginny?"  
  
As she walked in she noticed the size of the tub and shower. "Nice setup Harry. How could you say that I am a pasletongue earlier?" she asked.  
  
Slipping into pastletongue he replied "~when you first talked to me today you spoke in Pasletongue.~"  
  
"Oh, ok. So I can speak it. But I don't think I could understand it though."  
  
Laughing "I just spoke to you in pasletongue and you did not realize it," he said between laughs.  
  
Looking somewhat embarrassed she was looking around and noticed a bottle of skin tone makeup that said "Burn Cover." "Harry why is this here on your clothes?" she asked.  
  
Blushing "Give that here ok?" he asked.  
  
Holding behind her back she said, "Not until you tell me why you have it."  
  
Instead of telling her he removed his shirt. Gasping, at what she saw, she dropped the bottle, causing it to shatter. Turning and leaning out the door she yelled at the top of her voice, "MOM GET UP HERE NOW!!!"  
  
Harry started to put his shirt back on when it was yanked out of his grasp by Ginny, "oh no Harry Potter you are not going to hide what happened. When did all those scars come from?" she asked as was heard running footsteps were approaching.  
  
"Ginny where are you and what is the problem?" asked Molly from the hall.  
  
"In the bathroom with Harry and you have to see this to believe it," replied Ginny turning to Harry. "Well?"  
  
"I will wait for your mom so I don't have to repeat myself," he said.  
  
"What was so important that...?" Molly started to say when she saw Harry's scared body. "Oh Harry what happened to you and for so long?"  
  
"Long?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes I can tell that some of those scars predate the last growth spurt he had." stated a concerned Molly.  
  
"Well most are from 'uncle Vernon', some are from Dudley last couple of years, and the one on my hand is from Umbridge," stated Harry demurely.  
  
"And why did we not see any on you last year when we went swimming?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well the 'burn cover' is waterproof. It will only come off with hot water and soup," Harry explained. "And now I have no more."  
  
"How long has this been going on?" asked Molly sternly.  
  
"I do not remember when it started." Harry answered.  
  
Through this whole exchange Ginny was on the edge of tears. She walked over to Harry and gave him a long gentle hug. "Oh Harry," she said crying on his shoulder. "~I am surprised at how nice and outgoing you are. ~"  
  
Molly smiled at what her daughter was doing. She then noticed that her daughter hissed at Harry.  
  
"~Me to. ~" Harry hissed back, putting his arms around her.  
  
"What did you two say just now?" asked a concerned Molly.  
  
"Oops, he he, mom it appears that I am a pasletongue too," answered Ginny.  
  
"How are did you gain the ability to speak pasletongue?" asked Molly.  
  
"Well I think it was when Tom possessed her in her first year." answered Harry grabbing his shirt from Ginny. "Would the two of you please step out so I can get dressed?"  
  
Looking at Harry again and seeing that all he had on was a towel, blushing molly said "we will be right outside when you are done." As she headed out the door she noticed that Ginny was still staring at Harry so she dragged her out of the room.  
  
As he slowly opened the door, once he was dressed, he heard Molly ask, "You still like him a lot don't you dear?"  
  
"No, I don't like him, I love him mom. I know he only sees me as 'Ron's little sister.' How do I get him to see me for who I am without getting in the way of the 'Golden Trio' as they are known at school?" asked Ginny.  
  
During this exchange they did not see Harry standing in the doorway, until he spoke that is. "Well you could say 'Harry I love you' and you would be surprised because I do care for you as you and not as 'Ron's little sister' either. I was a bit upset when you said on the train that Dean asked you out. But I am not to sure if It is love I feel for you because I don't know what love is. I never received it until I met you guys. Though I would not mind getting to know you better."  
  
Ginny looked slightly embarrassed when Harry started to speak and then she became happy as he continued to speak. When he stopped talking she gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips, both of which he returned.  
  
Molly had tears in her eyes at this pleasant exchange. She left them to get to know each other better.  
  
* * * *  
  
A bit later downstairs, Ron had just gotten done with looking at the inner courtyard he noticed his mom coming downstairs.  
  
"Hey mum what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Harry arrived and the house recognized him as it's master." Molly answered.  
  
"Huh? Harry is here? The HOUSE recognized him as IT's master?" asked a confused Ron.  
  
"Yes it appears this house is really old and it is aware on some level. Also you now have a slightly bigger room here now and you won't be sharing it with anyone either. Though you will be sharing a bathroom with Hermione when she gets here though." she replied.  
  
"Oh, why is Harry here now? Dumbledor let him leave his aunt's place?" he inquired.  
  
"No Mr. Dursley kicked him out." she said in a tone that would cause ice to for in the hart of the sun.  
  
Ron had NEVER heard his mom talk in that cold of a voice before. "OK, I will see how Harry is doing then." Ron said as he started to go up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
Grabbing Ron's shoulder Molly said, "Ron you can get him after you set the table."  
  
Noticing that she was not asking but telling him to do something he hung his head and proceeded to set the table. "How many tonight mom?" he asked.  
  
"There will be twelve I think dear." said Molly.  
  
When he reached the dinning room he noticed a large silverware box sitting on an oval table that could sit 20 easily. In the box was a service for 20, with the Gryfindor crest on the handles. And on a buffet table against the wall were plates and glasses for 20. The glasses were colored red with the Gryfindor crest etched in them. There were also two highchairs sitting next to the head of the table.  
  
"Mum, would you come here and tell me where these came from?" asked Ron.  
  
"They came from the Potter family vault, sir," said Dobby as he appeared, scaring Ron.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT," yelled Ron. When he saw how terrified Dobby looked he added, "please forgive me for yelling that."  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry as he and Ginny came into the room holding hands.  
  
"Dobby startled me," Ron said. When he looked up from looking at Dobby he saw the interlocked hands of them and noticed the flushed look on their faces. "What happened to you two?"  
  
"I have a lot of explaining to do at dinner tonight," Harry said.  
  
"As do I," Ginny commented dryly.  
  
"What do you mean Ginny?" asked Ron.  
  
"~Here is a sample~" she hissed.  
  
"Blimey you're a pastletongue Ginny." said an astonished Ron.  
  
"She gained the ability the same way I did. By exposure to Tom's mind." said Harry.  
  
"Who is tom?" Ron inquired.  
  
"You know him as Voldemont," stated Dumbledore as he walked up to them. "I am not surprised to find that she has discovered this ability. I see some congratulations are in order I believe, isn't that correct Harry?"  
  
"Yes sir it is," he said putting his arm around Ginny.  
  
"Shall we get the table ready for dinner?" Asked Dumbledor as he waved his wand and the place settings were made.  
  
Dobby noticed that both highchairs were placed to the head of the table's left with full place settings in front of them. "Why great wizard put highchairs where non babies should be?" he asked.  
  
"Well I think Harry can answer that." Dumbledore said looking at Harry.  
  
"Well Dobby, I was hopping you and Winky would like to join us for dinner as a guest," said Harry.  
  
"I will go and tell mom," Ginny said.  
  
"Ok dear," Harry said. "Oh sir, I plan on telling everyone tonight what you revealed to me at the end of the school year. Also you made a big mistake in letting me stay at the Dursleys all these years." This last was directed to Dumbledor.  
  
"It couldn't have been all that bad." commented Dumbledore.  
  
"You will see tonight." he said.  
  
* * * *  
  
After dinner was when every one saw the state of Harry's and Ginny's relationship. They all retired to the den where Harry proceeded to tell them about the Prophecy. "Also my 'uncle' Vernon used to do a whole lot of mean things to me:  
1. For 11 years I lived in a small closet under the stairs.  
2. I was beaten for stepping out of line just a little  
3. I was only allowed to eat after they were done eating what I cooked for them, and then only what was left on their plates and not what was left in the pots." Harry concluded. And to show the proof he took off his shirt.  
  
Everyone but molly and Ginny exclaimed their disgust at the Dursley's treatment of Harry.  
  
"Most of the scars are from Vernon and not Dudley." Harry added quickly.  
  
"Children I think you should go up to your rooms and get ready for bed we are going to Gringots tomorrow for the reading of Sirius's will," said Molly.  
  
"OK," was heard from the three youngest present. 


	6. Reading of the Will

Reading of the Will  
  
The next morning Molly came into Harry's room to wake him up, when she saw that her daughter was cuddled up with him. Ginny was wrapped in her blanket while Harry was under the covers. She went over to them and woke them up by shaking them.  
  
"Alright young lady what are you doing there?" Molly asked a bleary eyed Ginny and surprised Harry.  
  
"I woke up in the middle of the night and after going to the bathroom decided to cheek on Harry. When I gave him a kiss he wrapped his arms around me though I could tell he was still asleep. It was very comfortable." Ginny said.  
  
"Well it is time to get up and ready for the day, you two, said Molly." By the way, one in the shower at a time, please."  
  
Blushing they replied, "Yes mum."  
  
Both women looked at Harry in disbelief. While Molly scoped Harry into a hug, Ginny said, "You called my mum, mum."  
  
"Well she treats me like one of you," while trying to breathe Harry said. "I also hope for her to be my in law soon," he mumbled.  
  
Upon hearing that Molly pulled Harry to arms length and asked, "Is that true Harry?"  
  
Looking a bit surprised for a moment before realizing that he said what he was thinking at the time he blushed Weasley red. Looking confused Ginny asked, "Mom, what did Harry say?"  
  
"What I said was 'I also hope for her to be my in law soon' that is if you want me to be in your life for all time that is," Harry said offhandedly.  
  
"What?" Said the very confused Ginny.  
  
"Ginny will you marry me?" asked a smiling Harry.  
  
Suddenly everything became clear for Ginny and she said, "Yes."  
  
They then kissed and molly quietly left the room and walked across the hall to Ron's room. Opening the door she noticed that it was decorated in Ron's favorite team's colors. Also that he had books laid out on his desk like he was doing homework. What was really surprising was the fact that he was up at 07:00GMT and doing his homework fully dressed.  
  
"Ron, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yea mom I am alright, why?' Ron responded.  
  
"Well you are up early and doing your homework willingly, I might add."  
  
"Well you see I made a promise to Hermione that I would do my work early and I woke up around five o'clock or so and couldn't sleep so I started to do my work and for some reason I am finding it very easy to do. Also you know the headaches I have been waking up with recently? Well today they were gone." Ron said.  
  
"That is good to hear, but I still think you should tell Professor Dumbledore though," said Molly. "Oh by the way could you check on your sister and her fiancée to make sure they are not running late?"  
  
"FEANCE???" asked a startled Ron.  
  
"Yes Harry proposed this morning when I woke them up in his bed." Molly said with a small smile on her face.  
  
Ron jumped up and ran over to Harry's room and looked in and saw that Harry was in the middle of getting dressed while Ginny was in the shower. "Alright what happened, Bro?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh you heard? Well I did not ask her to sleep with me, Ron. Though I did ask her to marry me, and she accepted."  
  
"I am happy for you two." He said as Ginny came in wearing her white Robe the house provided.  
  
"Hi Ron, any headaches today?" she asked.  
  
"Not today and where did you get that robe?" he asked noticing that her name was on the front while on the back was a large 'P'.  
  
"Headaches Ron?" asked Harry  
  
"Yea for last week I have been waking up with extreme headaches," explained Ron.  
  
"Oh, well dear you best run and get ready I will wait for you outside by the back stair, OK?" Harry said.  
  
"See you in a bit,' she said heading to the bathroom.  
  
Harry went out to the hall to wait. When she came out of her room they went to the dinning room to have breakfast where they saw the twins, who said teasingly in stereo, "When are you going to propose to Ginny?"  
  
Grinning he said, "This morning when we woke up in the same bed."  
  
Caught off guard by that comment all they could say was, "WHAT??"  
  
"Yeah when Mum woke us up I proposed to her," said Harry.  
  
"Hold on, first you say you ALREADY proposed to Ginny and then you called our mum 'MUM'. What is going on?" asked Fred.  
  
"Mum is it true he did propose this morning? And what was he doing in her bed?" George asked.  
  
"First off he did and I said yes. Also I was in HIS bed because I couldn't sleep." said Ginny. "Ron can you pass the syrup please?"  
  
"Here you go Ginny," Ron said passing the syrup.  
  
"Ron? You are ok with all this??" asked the twins.  
  
"I trust Harry and Ginny." he simply stated.  
  
"Hurry up dears, we have to get to Gringots soon" Molly commented.  
  
"Ok Mum" was heard from all at the table.  
  
* * * *  
  
When they got to Gringots they saw that all three Dursly's were there. Two Bobbies were standing on either side of Vernon holding his arms. One of the Goblins showed them all to a conference room. Waiting in the room were Tonks with her bubblegum hair, the grangers, Malfoy's (minus Lucius), the rest of the Weaslys (minus Percy), McGonagall, and Dumbledore with his hair pulled into a ponytail, and an older couple who Harry did not recognize.  
  
"Mother, Father, What are you doing here?" asked Petunia to the couple Harry did not recognize.  
  
Harry looked at Dudley and then they said in unison, "Grandma, Grandpa?"  
  
"Uncle Brian, What are you doing with these freaks?" Vernon asks Dumbledore.  
  
"What?" was the collective gasp from all present but The Grangers and Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes every one I am 'his' uncle. I am very disappointed in you, Vernie," said Dumbledore.  
  
"How do you know these freaks?" asked Vernon again. "And don't call me "Vernie'."  
  
"Your Mothers, Vernie and Sam, were Squibs and my sisters." Explained Dumbledore. "And I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts."  
  
Vernon got a very scared look on his face at that statement.  
  
At that moment a young man in a suit walked in to the room. He walked over to the table and put his briefcase down on the table, then he looked at everyone and said, "Thank you all for coming. My name is John Matlock from M&M&M law offices. I am going to read a list of names and please let me know you are here:"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore?" "Yes."  
  
"Minerva McGonagall?" "Yes."  
  
"Arthur Weasley?" "Yes."  
  
"Tomas Evens?" "Yes."  
  
"Nicole Black-Even?-" "Yes."  
  
"Molly Black-Weasley?" "Yes."  
  
"William Weasley?" "Yes."  
  
"Charles Weasley?" "Yes."  
  
"Fredric Weasley?" "Yo."  
  
"George Weasley?" "Yo."  
  
"Ronald Weasley?" "Yes."  
  
"Virginia Weasley?" "Yes."  
  
"Samuel Granger?" "Yes."  
  
"Hilleri Granger?" "Yes."  
  
"Hermione Granger?" "Yes."  
  
"Miranda Black-Malfoy?" "Yes."  
  
"Dracon Malfoy?" "Yes."  
  
"Nympormada Tonks?" "Yes," angrily said.  
  
"Harry Potter?" "Yes."  
  
"Well that is everyone but one Remus Lupin, but the note said not to include him if it was time for a full moon, I wonder why?" wondered John.  
  
"He is a werewolf Mr. Matlock said Harry.  
  
"Ah. Now onto the will" John said pulling a pile of papers out of his case, the pile is bigger than the case. He also removed a small smoky glass ball out of as well. "As you are watching the Will, I will be hounding out either vouchers and/or deeds to you."  
  
At that he taped the ball with his wand 3 times. The image of Sirius's head appeared over the table.  
  
"If you are watching this then I have died," said the image. "I made this recording shortly after Harry, my godson, left to go back to Hogwarts for the rest of the school year. I just hope I went down fighting and protecting the ones that I love. Anyway now on to my bequeathments."  
  
"To Albus Dumbledore, I leave all the contents of the trunk with the label 'Marauders' in Vault 243. Use it well, it is something that James and I developed. Also included are the notes we used to create it. I believe the twins might be able to create more of them."  
  
"To Minerva McGonagall, I leave the rest of the contents of Vault 243."  
  
"To Arthur and Molly, I leave the contents of Vault 590 and the Guardianship of Harry Potter. I know you already consider him family so this sort of makes it official. Unless he has proposed to Ginny that is."  
  
"To Bill and Charlie, I leave the sum of 100,000 Galleons each. And Charlie I give you the care of Buckbeak."  
  
"To Uncle Tom and Aunt Niki, I give you the house you currently living in. I bet you didn't know that I owned it huh? Just make sure Harry visits with you this winter."  
  
"To Fred and George, I leave the dead to the building your shop is in. Surprised too huh?"  
  
"To Ron and Hermione, I leave 100,000 Galleons each plus an additional 1,000,000 Galleons and the Property at 5127 Prescott in London upon your marriage to each other. Also I here by grant Hermione unlimited access to the Black Family Library."  
  
"To Miranda, I give you 1,000,000 Galleons on the condition you divorce Lucius and tell Dracon who his biological father is. Yes I know who he is though he never knew."  
  
"To cousin Petunia, I give you 10,000 pounds on the condition that you divorce Vernon on the grounds of spousal abuse."  
  
"Vernon I here by accuse you of spousal abuse, when the reading is over you will be taken away by the Bobbies that escorted you here to face the charges that I have laid against you."  
  
"To Tonks, I give you 1,000,000 for being there for me this year. I hope what happened in a moment of weakness can be forgiven."  
  
Tonks puts her hands on her stomach with a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"To Dudley, I hope you do not turn into a copy of your father."  
  
"To the Grangers I leave the house at 4138 Prescott in London to you. It is connected to the Floo network."  
  
"Everything else I leave to Harry on the one condition that you let Moony stay at any of the remaining property that he wishes for the total of one galleon a year. I know he would not take charity."  
  
At this the image fades away. Harry looks at every one and notices that he does not have anything in front of him. John is going through his case and pulls out a large key ring with what appears to be 48 various keys though about 25 look like Vault keys. He then hands Harry the key ring and a stack of papers about 3 inches thick.  
  
"Here you go Harry. Everyone who got deeds and such please follow me to the Managers office so they can be processed." John said.  
  
Draco looked at his mom and asked, "Who is my Dad?"  
  
Miranda looked bit upset but says, "I loved your natural father but he was married to someone else. He did never knew that I used a polyjuces potion to look like his wife. I was married to man you called father a week later. When you were born I was relieved to learn you did not look like your natural father. You are the second son of James Potter."  
  
Everyone was stunned to say the least.  
  
"So Draco, are you going to claim my father as yours?" asked Harry.  
  
"He is going to be my brother-in-law/" mumbled Ginny.  
  
"If you don't mind only privately." answered Draco. "I do not think I and my mother would be safe if we did."  
  
"An heir of Gryfindor is in Slytheryn." said an awestruck Ron.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" demanded Draco.  
  
"Well it would seem that since you are Harry's brother you are also an heir to Godric Gryfindor as he is."  
  
"Excuse us but is this young man Harry Potter?" asked the man that Petunia called 'Father'.  
  
"Yes, I am Harry." answered Harry. "I noticed my Aunt Petunia called you Father. Are you my granddad?"  
  
"Yes I am. Albus would not let us see you because of the blood ward that was in place. And once Vernon kicked you out, the ward was gone so we could meet. Dudley and Petunia stayed at a hotel last night, she was not to sure our reaction would be to her leaving that trash. Anyway, did you stay with the Weasly's? They are your cousins you know." Tom said.  
  
"They're my cousins? How close of cousins?" asked a concerned Harry.  
  
"Well if I remember correctly Molly is the daughter of Niki's first cousin. Why?" Tom asked.  
  
"Well this morning I proposed to Ginny." he said.  
  
"What? You asked your cousin Virginia Weasley to be the next Mrs. Potter?" asked Draco out load.  
  
Everyone was caught off guard by this. Molly walks over to Harry, Tom, and Draco.  
  
"Dumbledor says that we can continue these discussions back at your place Harry." she said.  
  
"Ok," Harry said turning to Draco and Tom, "but you two have to ask Professor Dumbledor where we are going."  
  
"Why?" asked Draco.  
  
"He is my secret keeper." Harry casually said. Turning to Tom he was about to explain what a secret keeper is when Tom put his hand up.  
  
"Me and your grandma are Squibs, son." Tom said.  
  
TBC 


	7. Revelations

Revelations  
  
After about an hour or so they had finished a tour of Grifyndor Manor, they all ended up in the den. At one grouping of furniture sat Harry, with Ginny on his lap, Ron, Hermione, Dudley and Draco. Draco looking as if he was a bit uncomfortable sitting and watching Harry and Ginny acting like Boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
"Would you get off him Weaselet?" asked Draco.  
  
"Why should I?" responded Ginny.  
  
"The two of you are cousins." stated Draco.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dudley.  
  
"According to Grandpa you and I are fifth cousins or so. But I don't care about that I still want you to be my wife." Harry responded.  
  
"And I want you as my Husband." said Ginny looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption, but Tom," Ginny flinches at that name," and Niki want to spend some time with their two grandchildren." Molly said. She did notice Ginny's reaction to the name 'Tom'. "What is the mater dear?" she asks Ginny when they are alone.  
  
"Nothing mom." Ginny replied.  
  
"Then why did you react like I just said He-who-must-not-be-named's name?"  
  
"Well you did say his first name."  
  
"I did?" asked a perplexed Molly.  
  
"Yea Tom as in Tom Riddle." explained Ginny.  
  
"Now why would one of the first ones He killed cause you to react like this?"  
  
"Mom, Tom Malvo Riddle IS Lord Valdomore." stated Ginny. Molly this time flinching.  
  
"But that can't be." Molly said. "It just can't be."  
  
"Why because you knew him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, even though he was a Slytheryn he was the best man at my wedding to your father."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Arthur, would you come over here." Molly called to her husband.  
  
"Yes," He said as he came over.  
  
"Why was Valdomore your best man? asked Ginny.  
  
"What? My cousin Tom Riddle was my best man." stated Arthur. "Not He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
"Dad, Tom Malvo Riddle IS Lord Valdomore." stated Ginny again.  
  
"Impossible, Ginny, Tom was very nice to me in school." Arthur said. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Remember in my first year when I was possessed by Valdomore?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes," they both answered.  
  
"Well when I was down in the chamber he thought I was unconscious, but I was only semiconscious. He revealed to Harry that he was Tom Riddle." Ginny stated.  
  
"My third cousin IS our enemy?" asked a bewildered Arthur.  
  
"Apparently so," said Ginny.  
  
* * * *  
  
Back at the Evans Reunion.  
  
Tom asked, "So Harry how is your life at Hogwarts? I take it you are in Gryfindor correct?"  
  
Harry proceeded to tell them his life at Hogwarts. After a bit Ron and Hermione came over and started to give commentary to his story. By the time the story came to the third task in the tri-wizardry contest, everyone who was involved in the story was commenting on the story. Everyone stopped commenting when Harry started on the third task. When he was done everyone but the Professors and Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Dudley were in awe of his ability to conjure a caporal Protonis. At that moment four owls swooped in and dropped their scrolls. One each in front of Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Harry.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Harry when he opened his scroll. "I got an O in potions. Professor how does one get an O+ in DADA?"  
  
"O+?" asked a few of the people there.  
  
"Well Harry, I think you got the + for you demonstration of the Protonus charm." Minerva said.  
  
"Harry, I was going to wait until Remus was here, but this presents too much of an opportunity to ask you this. What Remus and I was wondering was if you would mind taking on the extra duty of being an Assistant Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone was awestruck by the question. Draco was whiter than normal. Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. Hermione had a very thoughtful look on her face. Molly was beaming as if one of her children was being honored. Ron had a very concerned look. The Evans on the other hand looked worried.  
  
"Why are you giving him the opportunity?" asked Niki.  
  
"Well Remus has agreed to come back as the DADA Professor on the condition that I get an assistant to teach when he can't."  
  
"So this has nothing to do with the Prophecy?" asked Tom.  
  
"You know what the prophecy IS?" asked Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Yes Lily told us the prophecy the day after you were born Harry." said Niki.  
  
"Perhaps it does," Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, in what way, Sir?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, everyone you taught in the DA got Os on their OWLS for DADA. I thought that 'the power that he does not know' could be your ability to teach so well the skills you have learned." Explained Dumbledore.  
  
Ron had noticed on his OWL results that he did get an O in DADA. Looking through his results he also got an O in potions. "Even though we both got Os in Potions we don't have to see Snape's classroom anymore, right Harry?"  
  
"I will be taking Potions this year." Harry said.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well I want to be an Auror." Harry simply said.  
  
A belly laugh was heard from Tom. "Just like his father and Grandfather before him," he said between laughs.  
  
"Well it seams we will be taking the same class for the same reason Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"You think they will accept a mudblood as an Auror?" asked Draco. He then got slapped in the back of his head by his mother.  
  
"What have I said about calling people that?" she inquired.  
  
"Not to," he replied robotically.  
  
"Hello all. I like what has been done to the place," Remus said as he walked in. he looked around the room and noticed Dudley, Petunia, Draco and Mrs. Malfoy there. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"They are going to stay here where it is safe for them. It is the least I can due for family," Stated Harry.  
  
Dobby appeared right then. "Harry there are now names on the rooms for your guests."  
  
"Dobby you work here now?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes Dracon James Malfoy, Dobby does and likes it too. Harry Potter does not yell at Dobby, he tells how Dobby did thing wrong so not happen again. Also Harry asked Dobby to treat him as friend not slave," Dobby said.  
  
"Oh," Draco said, turning to Harry. "Bro, you behave weird."  
  
"Dracon James Malfoy you not talk to nice Harry Potter like that," Said an angry Dobby. "And not call him brother."  
  
"Dobby apparently Draco is my half brother." said Harry.  
  
"Oh that why one room says 'D. Potter' on it," Dobby said.  
  
"I want it to say 'Draco Malfoy'," commented Draco.  
  
"No can do House puts true name on door to rooms. Though names do change like Littlest Weasley room used to say 'V. Weasley' now it says 'V. Potter'." Dobby said.  
  
"What have I missed?" asked a confused Remus.  
  
Everyone but Draco proceeded to tell him what happened at the reading of the will.  
  
Looking at Harry with Ginny on his lap he said, "Thank god you two are not first or second cousins. Then it would be improper to be doing what you are doing. Well Harry, are you interested in being my assistant? The only days you will have to teach on your own is when there is a full moon."  
  
"Sure," Said Harry after a bit of thinking.  
  
"oh Harry," Arthur said, "In my role as your guardian I have set up an appointment for your Apparition test for a month after you next birthday with some testers from the American Embassy."  
  
"Why the American Embassy?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well I found out when going through the paperwork for your guardianship that you can claim U.S. citizenship as of your 16th birthday, since you were born on U.S. soil. Your parents had gone to see some friends at the embassy when Lily's water broke. They could not let her go to the Hospital since a crystalline shield appeared over the Embassy that lasted until you were born. Also the Guardianship becomes a limited Guardianship on your birthday since you will be considered a limited adult. Meaning that you can use magic out side of school."  
  
"Wicked," was heard from Ron.  
  
"Also Albus, I think it would be a good idea to include Harry in the next Meeting." Arthur said.  
  
"I noticed you all got your OWL results. What did you all get?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well I got 4 OWLs," said Ron.  
  
"I got 8," Draco said with a smug grin on his face.  
  
"9 and an O+ in DADA," said Harry.  
  
"I didn't get anything but OWLs," said Hermione happily.  
  
Leaning over to Harry Draco said softly, "Is she in the right house?" at which point both Ginny and Harry started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny you two?" asked Hermione looking at the two of them.  
  
"Well, Draco pretty much quoted what some of the Ravenclaws in the DA said at the start of school last year." Harry and Ginny said between laughs as if they were one person alternating between two bodies.  
  
Everyone was looking startled by this development.  
  
"Harry, Ginny would you two please stand up and at least three feet apart I was to cast a spell on the two of you to see something ok?"  
  
"What is it, sir?" they answered in stereo though Harry had a bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"I am not to sure yet. The spell I am going to cast is known as a soul find spell. What it does is finds a person's soul if it has been removed in any way and calls forth the image of what has or had held the soul in question."  
  
"OK" they both answered again. Getting up they stood about four feet apart. Dumbledore then cast the spell on Harry over him appeared three images one was of Fawlks, another was a locket in the shape of a sword with the name Godric Gryfindor on it, and the last was Ginny. When Ginny saw the image of the locket she gasped.  
  
"Interesting, we must find that locket for it holds a shard of his soul. All the images were to clear to have been things that held your soul Harry. Though how we are to get the shards out of Fawlks and Virginia I have no idea. Fawlks has been at Hogwarts since the time of the founders. Now for you Virginia." Dumbledore said.  
  
He then cast the same spell on her. Three images appeared one was of Fawlks, another was a locket in the shape of a sword with the name Godric Gryfindor on it, and the last was Harry. As the spells faded a fourth image appeared over the space between them this time. It was an image of Godric Gryfindor and Ramona Ravenclaw holding hands with matching rings like wedding bands. The images let go of their hands and the image of Godric looked at Harry and nodded to him before he entered Harry. While the image of Ramona did the same to Ginny. Everyone was flabbergasted to say the least the only ones who weren't were Sam and Hilleri Granger they were just confused.  
  
"Albus what does this mean?" asked Minerva.  
  
"I know believe that Harry and Virginia are the reincarnation of two of the founders of Hogwarts."  
  
"I could believe Hermione as the reincarnation of Ramona Ravenclaw but not me" Said Ginny.  
  
"Ramona Ravenclaw was known for her intelligence yes but she was also known for her creation of many charms and curses, including one that you recreated with your bat boogey." Dumbledor said.  
  
After dinner Harry and Ginny started to help Dudley with the essays that McGonagall gave him. After about 20 minuets or so Dudley got used to the way Ginny and Harry were talking as one. Ron had been challenged to a game of wizards' chess by Draco. Draco was the best that slythern had but Ron was wiping the floor with him. Hermione asked to play one of them and Draco quickly accepted the challenge but lost even faster to her. Upon see this Ron asked her to a game. He lost for the first time in years at that moment. When asked how she got so good without ever playing a game of wizards' chess Sam said it had the same move possibilities as regular chess but that the pieces moved themselves. He wasn't surprised that she won as she held the British Girl's championship, British Young Adult Championship, and had beaten the raining British Adult Speed Champion in an exposition game.  
  
As the chess game was going on Ginny went to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, can I talk to you privately?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledor turned from talking to Petunia about Dudley's magical education. "What is it?" he asked. Petunia got up and walked over to watch the game.  
  
"This is what you are looking for right?" Ginny asked holding a locket in the shape of a sword with the name Godric Gryfindor on it.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked.  
  
"Well you know that box Sirius left me well this was in it along with a set of wedding rings with 'J.P.' and 'L.P.' on them."  
  
After Harry was ready for bed he went into his room to find that his bed was occupied by a sleeping Ginny in her PJs. Walking over to her and waking her up, he asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was very comfortable last night and I help open the store tomorrow."  
  
Thinking a bit, he said, "Fine but if mum gets mad tomorrow you take the blame ok?"  
  
"Fine," she said opening her arms to him. They fall asleep with her nested against his arm.  
  
* * * *  
  
Dreamscape  
  
A clocked figure is walking the halls of what appears to be Hogwarts.  
  
"Where is the prophecy?" he asks as he opens a door and sees Harry's memories of the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Get out Tom." Says a voice behind him. Turning he sees an adult Harry without his glasses but wearing the robes of Grifyndor. Standing next to him his and adult Ginny Weasley wearing the robes of Ravenclaw.  
  
She says, "Yes tom get out of our mind,"  
  
Tom is cast out.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry's room:  
  
Both of them wake with a start. Harry looks at Ginny and they both ask at the same time, "Did you...?"  
  
"Gin, you first." Harry said.  
  
"Did you dream we cast Tom out?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I think we need to tell Dumbledore in the morning," she said curling up next to Harry.  
  
In the morning they forget to tell Dumbledore. because Molly went to wake her daughter up and discovered that her bed had not been slept in and she screamed.  
  
TBC 


	8. preParty Suprises

Birthday Party Prep

It was a few days before Harry's 16th birthday. Molly had gotten used to waking them up together. Harry discovered that his nightmares were not that bad any more. Ron was wondering how Ginny could put up with Harry's thrashing about when he had a nightmare. Ginny discovered that her homework was way too easy for her for some reason. Draco was becoming kinder and more open with them all. He still on occasion fell back on his old habits as was Dudley.

"Mum, can Neville and Luna come over for my birthday?" Harry asked Molly.

"I will have to ask Albus first but I don't mind why?"

"Well they are my friends and if Albus says yes could you also add Neville name to the cake as it is also his birthday that day." explained Harry, still not quite used to calling the professors by their first name's like Dumbledore said.

"That is very kind of you to do Harry."

Harry then walked into the den and saw that Hermione and Ron were playing chess as apposed to Wizards chess. Hermione was winning. Harry spotted Ginny looking out the back window with a wrapped package leaning against the wall next to her. "What is that," he said pointing to the package.

"Albus left it for you." she said.

Opening the package he saw his firebolt with a note attached to it:

_Harry,_

_Sorry it took so long to get to you but I wanted to make sure it was still safe. I sent it to the Nimbus Company to double check it. Also all the edicts that Umberage decreed have been revoked including your ban on Quiditch._

_Albus_

Harry grabbed Ginny and started to spin her around while saying, "The ban has been lifted. Do you want to go flying in the courtyard?"

"Sure," was all she got out when Harry scooped her up and put her on his broom and then flew them to the Courtyard and proceeded to fly her in a gentile spiral up. When they got to the top they kissed and the broom went into a lazy spiral down and when they got to the bottom they broke the kiss.

"Finally came up for air?" asked Draco and Ron at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Kids time to get ready to go to work Ron, Ginny." Molly said.

"I think I will join you at work Gin." Harry said.

"I don't think the twins will let you just sow up and work Harry."

"Why not?"

"Well they had Ron and Ginny interview for work." explained Molly.

"Mum, I think you should know who their benefactor is," Said Harry.

"YOU KNOW AND YOU DID NOT TELL US?" Yelled Molly

"Sorry, but I did not think you like it if I gave them the winnings from the Tri-wizard competition." Harry said.

"Why did you?" Asked Hermione.

"I thought that if I took the money from the Tournament then I would be dishonoring Cedric's memory," he explained.

A few hours later at 'Weasley Wizards Wheezes' Harry was working in the back room on restocking the storeroom, when Ginny came running into the storeroom.

"Harry, Percy is here he wants to talk to you," called Ginny.

"I am coming," he called back.

When he got to where Ginny was he asked quietly, "Does he know about us?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"OK."

When he got to the front part of the store there was Percy, looking a bit nervous. His face lit up when he saw Harry. As he approached Harry noticed that he was walking a bit funny.

"Harry I am sorry for what I said last year. I do knot know what I was thinking. Do you forgive me?" Percy asked holding out his hand.

"Have you talked to your mum?" asked Harry. For some reason he did not trust him.

"Yes, I just left her at the Barrow" he stated.

Upon hearing that Harry punched Percy in the face, followed by a knee to the groin and a round house punch to the back of his head knocking him out.

"Why did you hit Percy, Harry?" asked a surprised Ginny.

"That is NOT Percy, Gin. It is an imposter posing as Percy."

"How could you tell?"

"He said 'Yes, I just left her at the Barrow.' Where was she when we left?" Harry asked.

"OH" Ginny looked concerned. "Fred can you call the Auror from the corner tell him we have possible Death-eater bound and gagged here."

"OK" said Fred. Five minuets later he came back with an Auror followed by Percy.

"Hold it Percy." Harry said. "What happened at the start of Ginny's first year to Ron and Me?"

"We have no time for this Harry." he said.

George pulls his wand and says, "Answer the question Percival."

Percy looks at his brother and noticed the look on his face as being similar to the look he got when playing Quiditch. He answered truthfully.

"Ok, sorry about that but there is a Death-eater with your face on him." said George as he put his wand away.

When Percy saw the Death-eater he apologized to Harry and then asked to be back in the family. After the Auror left the twins closed the shop early and headed to Gryffindor Manor where the house said, "The masters are home."

"What was that?" asked Percy, who had been given a piece of paper and told it, was from Dumbledore.

"It was just the house," said Ginny. "Oh by the way if you want you can use one of the spare bedrooms to rest in before you talk to mum and dad."

Looking around they saw a note from Molly stating that she went shopping. Percy notice one of the doors on the second level say 'H. & G. Potter.'

"Harry, can you explain this sign on this door?" Percy asked.

Looking at the door in question, Harry and Ginny said as one, "That is our room."

Percy's eyes bugged out. "The two of you are married?"

"Not yet. We have not set a date yet but Mum knows about our sleeping arrangement" they answered in their peculiar way.

Just then Molly called from down stairs, "Percival Weasley get down here and give your mum a hug."

"How does she know I am here?" he asked.

"She moved the Weasley Clock here two days ago," Ron answered.

"By the way where are we?" asked Percy as he was heading downstairs.

"We are at the house Sirius left me in his will," Harry said


End file.
